


Awesome holidays

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: An alternative farm trip if there hadn't been as much miscommunication and a lot more honesty
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Awesome holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 🥂
> 
> I know I'm like a weekate for it but considering what happened already I think we deserve to start 2021 over 😅
> 
> As the summary says, this is an alternative take on 5x08 that could have changed the whole season's ending. The focus is Lucas/Eliott but there's some Arthur/Alexia stuff happening too as well as mention of the sperm donor named Patrick Broussard. There's also the Arthur/Eliott friendship we deserved
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ❤ Don't forget to tell me what you thought ot it

_Sunday_

Eliott isn't sulking. He isn't. He's not some four years old who didn't get what he wanted. He's 19, turning 20 in a few months, he shares an apartment with the love of his life, he has a job and he's studying in his dream school. He might be pouting a little while nipping at his plate, not really eating anything but he isn't sulking, okay?

"Eliott," Lucas whispers just quietly enough for the two of them to hear around the ta le as he lays his hand over his thigh, squeezing it gently. "Please, eat a little something."

But Eliott shakes his head, still playing with the stew in front of him. Deep down inside, he knows it's childish to act like this for a rabbit that's been theirs for about 30 minutes before Basile's grandfather told them they both sucked at anatomy. Fifi wasn't an he but rather a she. A very pregnant she. But still, he really had hoped they could bring her home with them but even he had to admit they didn't have the space for a rabbit as well as up to 14 babies in their apartment.

He has to see the good side though. Worst things could have happened. Fifi could have ended up being their dinner for example. Thankfully, as suspicious as the stew looks, there's no rabbit in it.

Sighing, he lets go of his spoon and puts his head on Lucas' shoulder. His boyfriend immediately runs his free hand through Eliott's messy hair, brushing a wild strand off his face.

"I really wanted to bring her back with us," he admits although it's not a mystery on why he's been acting like that.

"I know," Lucas says, leaning his own head on Eliott's, "but we'll figure something else then, alright? A cat maybe? Or a dog? Or that snake you've been talking about?"

Eliott can't help but smile at those words. He knows the younger boy is absolutely scared of snakes and yet Lucas would get him one if he asked. He never would have thought it was possible for him to love his boyfriend even more than he already did but he can feel his heart swelling up with love.

He slowly looks up and finds those big blue eyes he could get lost into already looking at him.

"You mean it?" he asks, covering the hand Lucas got on his thigh with his own.

"Yeah," his boyfriend assures him, now smiling too. "Don't expect me to pet that snake though, but if you want one, then we can get one."

Eliott chuckles and leans up, pressing a soft kiss to Lucas' lips. They're not going to get that snake as he wants a pet Lucas will not be afraid of but he loves him for trying. He wouldn't be against a dog though. He still remembers that chocolate labrador he stole back in high school.

Finally, he sits up straight and digs into the stew he's been playing with. It's a lot better than he had expected but it's still nowhere as good as Lucas' cooking.

As he starts eating, he also pays attention to the conversation going on around the table, just in time to hear Basile's grandfather talk about how he used to walk around, carrying his blanket or his "boubou" as he used to call it.

"We believed he was going to become an homosexual."

Eliott can't help the nervous laugh he lets out as an awkward silence falls around the table.

"Uh," Lucas says, visibly uncomfortable with the way the conversation is going. "What do you mean?"

It turns out in the end that Basile's grandfather didn't mean anything bad by it and while he talks about his own adventures with boys when he was younger, Eliott thinks of how crazy those last few hours have been. At least, they won't get bored this week.

But then, the conversation turns to Jeanette and the old man tells them how he wooed her with the notes he left in her bags and Eliott's mind goes back to the year before and how he used to do the same thing while he was trying to get Lucas to forgive him. It had worked in the end and since then, besides the arguments they've had about his past and Idriss which turned out to be useless as Lucas never held any of it against him and even helped him, Sofiane and Idriss to make up, this last year has been as close to perfect as life can get.

They may be taking things minute by minute, but in this very minute, he can't help but imagine their future. Is he, someday, going to be this old man telling their grandson and his friends his and Lucas' love story? Are they going to have kids? Or even get married? He remembers what Lucas said earlier.

_When we'll be 50, married and going to Kathmandu._

He likes the mental image this makes him imagine. The two of them with graying hair, celebrating their 25th or so wedding anniversary by renting a van and going on a road trip to Kathmandu.

The thought makes his smile grow and he reaches for his boyfriend's hand, taking it in his as his thumb strokes Lucas' ring finger. One day, probably sooner than later, he's going to put a ring there but not tonight though so instead, he sighs happily and intertwines their fingers together before turning his attention back to what Basile's grandfather is saying.

_Monday_

If Lucas previously believed that waking up early during vacation was one of the worst things that could happen this week, he now knows how wrong he was. Waking up earlier than he usually does is way worse. Especially when he's woken up by Basile barging into his and Eliott's room, turning on all the lights and telling them it's time to go to work.

As soon as their friend walks out, leaving the lights on behind him, Lucas groans and rolls over Eliott, pulling the covers over their heads. The older boy, visibly amused, chuckles and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer before kissing his temple.

"We got to go," he whispers against Lucas' skin, his voice rough from having just woken up.

"I don't wanna," Lucas whines, groaning again as he buries his face into Eliott's neck. "We don't have school and you don't have work so why should we have to get up?"

This makes his boyfriend laugh again as he rolls them over, trapping Lucas underneath him. Even in the dim light coming through the sheets over their heads, he can see Eliott's stormy eyes shining with mischief as he takes hold of Lucas' wrists, pinning them on each side of his body, before leaning forward, brushing their noses together.

"It's only until noon," he reminds Lucas with a teasing smirk. "Then we can come back and sleep some more unless…"

He briefly stops himself but before the younger boy can wonder what's going on through his boyfriend's mind, Eliott lets go of one of his wrists and slips his free hand in between their bodies, squeezing Lucas through his underwear.

"There's other things we could do instead of taking a nap this afternoon," he teases, pressing a series of kisses down his face until he reaches his neck, biting down on the sensitive skin before lapping on the fresh wound with his tongue.

This time, Lucas can't help but moan and giggle, leaning his head to give Eliott more space. They probably don't have much time left before-

"Lucas?" Basile wonders as he walks back into their room. "Eliott? Are you up already or- Are you guys fucking right now?"

***

After a quick breakfast, they have no choice but to dress up and go to work, not that Eliott actually minds. He's always been an early bird, except for those nights when he does urbex which have been more frequent since he brought Lucas with him for the first time.

He knows his boyfriend wants to talk with Arthur in private and fixes things between them so rather than to follow him, he goes with Imane and Alexia to feed the chicken but a pleasant surprise awaits him.

In the years he's known the Bakhellal siblings, he's never seen Imane look so unsure as she's doing right now, slowly picking a handful of seeds from the bucket Alexia is holding. Smirking, he digs his phone out of his pocket and turns on the camera, aiming at Imane. Just like he'd expected, as soon as the chickens move, Imane lets out a scream and Eliott bursts into laughter right as she throws herself into Alexia's arms, making her drop the bucket.

"That's golden!" he manages to say in between two fits of laughter. "Shit! Idriss is going to be pissed he missed this!"

Suddenly, the fear that was plastered all over her face seconds ago disappears as she turns around to face him.

"You're NOT showing that to him," she warns him in a menacing tone.

"Yes I am," is all he says as he starts running out of the barn, laughing out loud.

He can barely hear Imane's screams behind him as she follows him outside over his own laugh. He jumps over a fence, joining the horses in their paddock. He can see Emma visibly in the middle of a conversation with one of them but he doesn't stop to check and keeps on running. He jumps over another fence and runs until his lungs are burning and his legs are aching. He takes a look behind him, not seeing Imane chasing him but he knows better than to assume she would let him get away with such precious blackmailing informations. However, he takes a moment to breathe, leaning against the wall of the building he's next to. And apparently, even subconsciously, he found his way back to his boyfriend as he hears Lucas' voice coming from inside and judging by what he's saying, he's talking to Arthur.

Eliott didn't mean to eavesdrop but since he's there…

***

"I'm sorry for last time," Lucas apologizes as he takes a step toward Arthur.

"For what?"

"At the Buttes Chaumont. I was stupid."

But his friend doesn't say anything in return. The corners of his lips twitch up slightly as he crosses the remaining distance in between them, pulling Lucas into a hug. Lucas sighs and closes his eyes, hugging Arthur right back. He finds himself clutching at the other boy's jacket, thinking of how once again the gang was almost broken because of miscommunication. After last year, they really should have known better than to assume anything without speaking to each other. This is exactly what had lead them to fight at Chloé's party.

"I'm sorry too," Arthur whispers, patting his back. "For what I said about you falling in love with Eliott. I was far from being a good friend when it happened."

"It's in the past," Lucas replies with a chuckle as he pulls back. "Although we really got to stop assuming things when one of us isn't feeling good."

Arthur laughs at that and steps back.

"You and being gay last year, me and being deaf this year. Any guess of what might happen next year?"

But before he can reply anything, Basile arrives with his wheelbarrow full of manure and accidentally lets go of it right as he was talking about balance with Yann who, unlike him, doesn't seem to have any problems with it. The manure falls, making the three of them chuckle as Basile tries to save the most of it and putting his weight down on the handles but in vain.

And although they laugh at him, they're not heartless so they each take a shovel, helping him put it back in the wheelbarrow. Lucas feels lighter now that he's apologized for last Friday, like a weight has been taken off his chest. He knows Yann and Basile have yet to have the same conversation with Arthur but they told him the night before they wanted to do it this morning so as they keep shoveling the shit, he meets Yann's eyes and motions to Arthur. His best friend gets the message and nods before clearing his throat.

"Arthur?" he wonders with a smile. "I could use a walk around. You're in?"

Clearly getting the message, Arthur nods and smiles back at him.

"Lead the way," he tells him, putting his shovel aside and follows Yann as he starts walking away for some privacy.

But Basile still seems too focused on the task in hand to notice what's going on so Lucas elbows him in the ribs, causing him to whine as he looks up from the pile of manure.

"What?" he wonders in an annoyed tone.

Frowning, Lucas slaps his shoulder and points out to Yann and Arthur who are now about fifty feet away from them. Realization flashes across Basile's face and he lets go of his shovel, nearly tripping on his own feet as he chases their friends, leaving Lucas to chuckle to himself as he puts another shovel filed with manure back into the wheelbarrow.

However, he quickly feels a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist before turning him around so he's facing his boyfriend. Eliott's cheeks are flushed and he's panting like he's just ran a marathon but he's smiling widely.

"Hello," the older boy innocently greets him.

"Hey," Lucas greets him back, smiling as he wraps his arms around his neck. "What did you do?"

"Imane, some chickens and blackmailing," Eliott explains although it's only making him even more confused as of what happened. "Long story but I'm glad you and Arthur talked!"

Raising a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend, Lucas snorts.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Maybe," Eliott defends himself with a nonchalant shrug before pulling him into a kiss.

They still have work to do but he guesses no one will die if they take a small break.

***

Later that evening, the boys find themselves outside, just enjoying some calm after another quite interesting dinner during which Basile's grandfather told them more anecdotes about him and Jeanette or even some about Basile's childhood such as the fact he peed himself the first time they let him go feed the chickens. Eliott feels Imane's glare on him through the story but chooses to ignore it in favor of focusing on his plate. Tonight, they cooked dinner, or at least Lucas, Yann, Arthur and Basile did while he set up the table, one of the few tasks related to food his boyfriend allows him to do so the girls are the ones to do the dishes. They'll surely join them once it will be done but for now they're just the five of them.

Eliott took a blanket and sat down on it with Lucas sitting in between his legs, comfortably resting against the older boy's chest while Yann, Basile and Arthur are sitting down on the patio chairs beside them, looking up at the night sky above their heads.

That's a sight Eliott has missed dearly. As much as he loves living in Paris, he remembers the many times he went camping with his parents as a kid. With the lights of the city, the stars are barely viewable but right here, in the middle of nowhere, he can see them clearly.

"You see that star over there?" he whispers into Lucas' ear, pointing to one shining point in particular. "That one?"

"Yeah," his boyfriend replies, his eyes following Eliott's finger.

"That's Polaris," he explains with a smile. "People used to follow it to find their way back home."

Lucas looks at it for a few seconds before craning his neck around so he's staring at Eliott.

"And you? You tried to follow it one day?"

Eliott giggles and shakes his head, tightening his arm around the younger boy.

"No need to," he says as his smile widens. "I'm already home."

Lucas' grin now mirrors his own and he cups Eliott's cheek before pulling him into a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'm home too," he whispers against his lips after pulling back.

But the moment is soon broken when Arthur clears his throat, startling them both.

"I fucked up guys," he admits, his eyes full of shame as he looks down to his feet. "I fucked up."

"What happened?" Basile immediately worries, putting his hand over his best friend's knee. "Hey? Whatever happened, it can't possibly be that bad."

But Arthur shakes his head and Eliott suddenly has an horribly feeling about what's going to be said.

"On Friday night," he starts, truly looking ashamed of what happened, "I was angry at you, at Alexia so I went out with Noée and Camille. I met them at the asso I go to."

He tells them how terrible the speed dating session turned out and how they ran into Mika and Lisa, finishing the night with a pool party. Then, he admits the truth about his father and Eliott feels anger flaring in his chest but he remains silent, carefully listening to Arthur's story.

"We kissed," he confesses, now looking back to his shoes. "We kissed and I feel horrible for doing this to Alexia."

The guilt feels a little too familiar to Eliott although the contexts are different. He cheated on Lucille with Lucas. Then, he broke up with her and came back to her when he tried to distance himself from Lucas only to break up with her again a week later after realizing how much he had hurt his hedgehog and deciding he would get him back. Not exactly something to be proud of so he keeps his mouth shut and tightens his arms around his boyfriend. Lucas must have been thinking about it too as he briefly went tense in his embrace before he relaxed again but Eliott takes a mental note to have a conversation about this later.

"What do I do now?" Arthur asks, looking visibly lost.

Neither Yann, Lucas or Basile say anything so Eliott replies.

"Tell her the truth," he says before sighing. "She will be angry, sad and she has every right to be but hiding things and lying will only make things worse, believe me."

Right as he finishes his sentence, the door opens and the girls walk out, joining them. Daphné and Alexia sit down on their boyfriends' lap while Imane and Emma put another blanket next to his and Lucas' before sitting down.

"Your grandfather needs to buy a dishwasher," Emma declares out loud, making everyone except Arthur who still seems to be considering Eliott's advice chuckle. "Seriously, I thought we would be there until next morning!"

"But usually he's all alone so I doubt it takes him that much time," Imane points out with a tired smile.

A comfortable silence falls onto them but only for a second before Daphné squeals and claps her hand together.

"Let's play Never I have ever!"

The groan that follows is nearly unanimous.

"What's wrong with it?" she asks, frowning at them.

"Because I can already tell the first one will be "Never I have ever had sex covered in paint", Lucas explains.

This gets a laugh out of everyone and even some nods as Daphné sighs dramatically and leans back into Basile's arms.

"Truth or dare then?" Alexia suggests with a smile.

"As long as we stay away from the animals," Yann points out, snorting.

So they set out some ground rules. Nothing related to the animals, no running around naked and nothing that involves kissing someone they're not dating. They scatter some more blankets and sit down in a circle before starting. As it was Alexia's idea, she's the one to start and as he should have guessed, she immediately turns to Eliott, a spark of mischief shining in her eyes.

"Truth or dare?" she asks him, smirking.

"Truth," he picks, chuckling.

"Give us some details about the last time you and Lucas had sex!"

Besides him, his boyfriend groans before hiding his face into Eliott's neck.

"Nooooo," he complains, dragging on the sound which only makes the older boy grin as he kisses Lucas' forehead.

"Okay," Eliott starts, trying to carefully pick his new words. Alexia might want details but she doesn't have to know everything. "It was yesterday morning. Saturday was our anniversary so we went back to the petite ceinture and since it was raining, we got to recreate our first kiss."

Around them, everyone is now intently listening to him.

"And when we got home, soaked but happy, we fell into bed and we didn't move from there until I got to go get the van."

"Details, Demaury!" Yann reminds him with a teasing smirk while Basile whistles. "Details!"

"Okay, okay!" he gives in, feeling himself blush a little. "It was that kind of lazy sex when neither of you barely move but it's still perfect because you're with each other. The kind you feel like it could last for hours and every second of it would feel like heaven."

They had spent their whole morning tangled up under the sheets, kissing and mapping each other's body with their tongue, their lips and their fingers. Exactly like they had done a year ago on their first morning together but this time, Eliott had gotten to do what he had been so desperate to do back then and didn't have to leave while Lucas was sleeping, leaving only behind a drawing on a post it note. This time, he got to tell himself that Eliott number 1 was a lucky guy.

"But who fucked who?" Basile wonders in a typically him fashion, breaking the moment.

"That's enough!" Lucas suddenly declares, leaving the warm, safe space of Eliott's neck. "He answered Alexia's question. Now, it's his turn to ask one."

So he does. He offers the choice to Imane who picks dare and ends up having to eat a spoonful of mustard which, Eliott has to admit, is far from being his best dare but his truth had taken him by surprise.

Moments later, after witnessing Arthur having to shove a handful of ice cubes into his pants and keep it there, Daphné describing her first kiss, Basile trying and failing miserably to look sexy while stripping, Emma admitting that if she had to fuck someone amongst them, she would pick Yann.

"But you're a close second," she throws at Eliott with a teasing smirk.

The older boy chuckles and puts a hand over his heart, flattered while Lucas snorts.

"Forget it," he tells Emma before pulling Eliott into a kiss, intentionally putting on a show for their audience.

Eliott laughs against his lips and opens his mouth, letting Lucas slips his tongue into it. He hears some clapping as well as whistles which he guesses are the boys' or maybe Emma's but this only makes him deepen the kiss, cupping Lucas' cheeks.

"Do you want to change your earlier answer to tonight?" Alexia teases, loud enough to be heard over the cheers of their friend.

Giggling, Eliott pulls back to look into his boyfriend's eyes, searching for an answer and when he finds one, his smile turns into a smirk.

"Absolutely!" he replies, briefly looking at her before turning all of his attention back to Lucas who's already pulling him up to his feet.

Eliott can't resist kissing him again as they make their way back inside the house under a new wave of cheering. They stumble through the corridors until they reach their room, bumping into furniture as they go. For once, the bruises Lucas will have on his hips will have nothing to do with Eliott's hands.

_Tuesday_

The next day goes on smoothly. At least at first. But then, as they're finishing lunch, Arthur asks Alexia to go on a walk with him and they leave under the curious stares of the girls and the knowing ones of the boys. The boys share a look from where they're standing at the sinks doing the dishes and Basile opens his mouth but Yann immediately shakes his head, motioning to the girls who are still sitting at the kitchen table.

Lucas wonders how this whole mess is going to end. Is it going to break the grew apart for good? Are they going to have to pick a side? Alexia definitely didn't deserve to be cheated on but on the other hand, Arthur is his friend too and what are they supposed to do? All abandon him? This isn't what he would want to happen if it had been Daphné who had cheated on Basile.

Sighing, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and presses his face into the crook of his neck. He feels more than he hears Eliott's chuckle as he leans back against him.

"You okay?" he wonders quietly just for him to hear, covering Lucas' hands with his own and squeezing them.

The younger boy shrugs and tightens his arms around Eliott. It's not just the prospect of the grew splitting up that's worrying him but the memories Arthur cheating have brought back. He didn't give it much thought yesterday but since he woke up alone this morning, it's all he's been thinking about. Of course, Eliott was just in the bathroom and it's not the same situation than last year at all but waking up with the bed empty beside him reminded him of things he had pushed into the back of his mind.

He's been "the other girl". Eliott was still officially dating Lucille the first time they kissed or that morning they've spent in bed the next day. He cheated on her with Lucas. Does it mean he could do the same to him someday? In a year or two or ten, if things ever get tricky between them, would he? The question has been haunting all morning. So much he accidentally tripped on his own feet while pushing around a wheelbarrow full of manure because he was too lost in his own thoughts and he would have fallen right into it if it hadn't been for Yann's reflexes.

"I'm here if you want to talk," Eliott whispers into his ear, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Whatever it is, I'm here."

Lucas nods and closes his eyes, wishing he could make time stop right now. He shouldn't be doubting of his boyfriend like that and he knows it. Ever since their fight last spring about Idriss, they haven't fought again. Arguments, yes. Sometimes about silly things such as Eliott forgetting to tell him he was going to an urbex party or Lucas not doing his share of the chores, sometimes it's a little more serious with them giving each other the silent treatment or slamming the door behind them as they go on a walk to get some air but they follow this one old rule they've heard their entire lives. They never go to bed angry. No matter what, they temporarily put aside their argument and wish each other a good night with a soft kiss before falling asleep. So far, when they wake up a few hours later, the whole thing seems silly and they manage to talk about what happened.

Before he can say anything though, the door is slammed wide open and Alexia storms in with tears in her eyes. She walks past them without even as much as a glance and the girls are quick to call for her as they jump up the chairs and follow her but not before frowning down at the boys like somehow they were to blame for this. Lucas, Eliott, Yann and Basile hold their breath and wait until they hear the door of one of the rooms slamming before sighing, the tension leaving their bodies as they do.

"At least the truth is out now," Yann says, leaning against the counter behind him. "All we can do is wait for the fire to die down."

Basile nods in agreement and says he's going to check on Arthur now and Yann follows him as they walk out of the house, leaving Lucas and Eliott alone in the kitchen.

"You want to go with them?" his boyfriend offers, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I can finish the dishes by myself."

But Lucas shakes his head and steps back, waiting for the older boy to turn around to face him before reaching for his hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"Come with me," he says as he starts walking backward toward the door, pulling Eliott with him. "Arthur needs you too right now."

His boyfriend gives him a soft smile and squeezes his hand, following him outside as they start to look for Arthur.

_Wednesday_

The rest of the day is heavily tensed. After some minutes with them, Arthur asked them to leave him alone and they didn't argue, just reminding him they were there if he needed them. The girls only reappeared in the evening, at least Emma and Imane did, and snatched four plates from the table, still glaring at them and went back to Alexia's room, slamming the door behind them. The whole scene had confused Basile's grandfather who had left early in the morning and came back to this. Basile simply told him it was very complicated and that seemed to have been enough for the poor old man.

It's now well past midnight and Arthur still hadn't come back inside. Lucas and Eliott's room is just next to the kitchen so the older boy would have heard him. He's getting worried. He knows Arthur had asked to be alone but to have isolated himself before that way, he also knows what it feels like.

Sighing, Eliott carefully lets go of Lucas whom he was spooning and his boyfriend whines in his sleep at the lost of contact.

"I'll be back," the older boy whispers although Lucas is asleep, kissing the back of his neck.

He slowly rolls off the bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers as well as his shoes before tiptoeing out of the bedroom. Basile's grandfather left a light on in the kitchen for when Arthur would get back inside. Eliott takes a look through the backdoor and immediately spots the other boy leaning against the fence, his eyes lost on the horizon.

Eliott steps outside and carefully slides the door shut behind him, joining Arthur who's smoking a joint, looking absolutely lost. He's smoked enough in his life to know that what's inside the joint must be quite expensive judging by the smell.

He crosses his arms on the fence and remains silent, letting Arthur come to him when he'll be ready. A minute passes, then two and Eliott briefly wonders if the other boy has even noticed him. He gets his answer a minute or so later when Arthur offers him the joint but before Eliott can even decline, Arthur seems to realize what he's doing.

"Fuck!" he swears loudly, his voice rough from being silent for hours now. "Shit! I'm sorry! I just pulled on a mega Baz!"

He drops the joint and stumps on it with the tip of his shoes before looking back to Eliott who gives him a reassuring smile and pats his back.

"Don't worry about it," he comforts him, squeezing his shoulder.

Arthur gives him a thankful smile and they're silent for a while as Eliott waits for Arthur to speak whenever he's ready. He can hear the chirping of crickets in the distance as well as the whisper of the wind while the sky above their head is devoid of any clouds, letting the moon shine brightly. It would be such a beautiful sight if it wasn't for the heaviness in the air.

"I really fucked things up, didn't I?" Arthur mumbles after a moment.

"You made a mistake," the older boy agrees, nodding, "but I can tell you regret it and you did the right thing by telling her the truth. Now, all you can do is stay away, give her time and respect the decision she'll take about whether or not she can forgive you."

Eliott takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I regret how things happened between me, Lucas and Lucille last year," he confesses with a sigh. "I've always wondered what would have happened if I had been honest from the start with both of them, how different things would have been if I had broken up with Lucille before starting anything with Lucas. It's not like we even loved each other anymore at that point. What if I had told Lucas I was bipolar from the start? How would things be between us today?"

Besides him, Arthur seems to contemplate on what he just said, visibly imagining all the different outcomes that could have happened.

"But that's in the past and there's nothing I could do to change it," Eliott adds with a nonchalant shrug. "Lucille and I splitted for good and there was no friendship left to salvage between us while Lucas forgave me and look at us today!"

This finally makes a slight smile appear on the other boy's face, the corners of his lips twitching up.

"In the end, there's no point worrying about what could have happened. Instead, it's better to learn from my mistakes and enjoy the life I have now."

He puts his hand back on Arthur's shoulder and squeezes reassuringly.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"

Arthur nods before looking back around them but Eliott can tell there's still something bothering him. He doesn't pressure him though and looks up to the sky, admiring the stars above. Paris' light pollution makes it hard, nearly impossible to see them in the city but out there, they're so far away from any major city the sight is breathtaking. He has to stargaze with Lucas before they leave on Thursday.

It takes a moment but eventually, he can feel the mood switching and Arthur sighs deeply.

"Does it ever get easier?" he asks, his voice sounding so much smaller than what he's used to.

Eliott is confused for a second though. Is he talking about cheating or-

"I mean the way people act with you when they find out you're bipolar? Does it ever get easier?"

Oh! One look into his friend's eyes is enough for him to realize. It's not a link he would have made on his own but he thinks he understands what Arthur means. Whether it's a mental illness or disability, they're both bound to face ignorance and stupidity from some people.

"In a way, yeah," he starts, trying to find the right words to say next. "Sure, there's some people who will always see you as your mental illness disability, like it's all you are but you don't need those people in your life. While others might say or do dumb shit sometimes like not invite you to some places they believe aren't fit for you-"

Arthur scoffs and Eliott smiles, remembering the shit he gave Lucas when his boyfriend told him about the show.

"-but they usually have no ill intentions behind it. They genuinely want to do better but are either scared or shy to ask. I'm not saying it won't hurt sometimes but those people love you. They just need to educate themselves on some things."

He doesn't expect Arthur to pull him into a hug and he's slightly taken back when the other boy wraps his arms around him but once he gets over the initial shock, he hugs him right back, sighing happily.

He wishes he had had someone tell him those things when he was first diagnosed. Maybe he wouldn't have had a fall out with Idriss and Sofiane. He had been so scared of what they could have thought of him back then he chose to cut them out of his life rather than to face their reaction. Now that they're friends again though, the three of them agree they all could have done better back then. Eliott shouldn't have pushed them away but they could have tried harder too to find out what happened.

Eliott might have accepted his illness since then but Arthur still got a long way to go before he accepts his disability and the older boy promises himself to try to be there for him through the whole thing.

***

Wednesday is tense to say the least. Everyone tries to do the job they've been tricked into agreeing to when they came here but there's a heavy silence whenever one of the boys' path crosses one of the girls'. Lucas is already dreading going home tomorrow. It's going to be a long ride back to Paris…

After a day of walking around eggshells like that, he wants nothing more than to close his eyes and relax but it seems like his boyfriend has something else in mind if his mischievous smile is anything to go by.

"Come with me," Eliott says, not really giving him a choice as he's pulling him along although he doesn't need to. Lucas would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked.

They walk out of the house and make their way away from it. Lucas is about to ask him where is he bringing him this time when he spots it. There's a small hill overlooking the fields around them. A blanket is already spread out there while there's another one folded right next to it. Smiling, he turns around to look at his boyfriend and finds Eliott already grinning at him.

"I thought we could use some time alone," he explains and Lucas isn't sure he could ever possibly love him more than he does in this moment.

Giggling, he crosses the distance between them and pours all of his love for the older boy into the kiss. Chuckling against his lips, Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas' waist and deepens the kiss. Soon enough, Lucas pulls back and rests his forehead against his boyfriend's, the two of them panting.

"I love you," he whispers, brushing their noses together.

"I love you too," Eliott says right back, his breath tickling Lucas' face from how close they are.

No more words are needed after. They climb up the hill and sit down on the blanket with Lucas in between Eliott's legs, his back pressed to his boyfriend's chest. Once they're settled, he throws the other blanket over them, protecting them from the cool breeze of the night.

Sighing happily, he holds on to Eliott's arms which are wrapped around him and takes on the sight around them. It's not unlike this habit they've developed since moving in together of going on the roof of their building and staring up at the night sky above them but here, they can see the stars.

"It's beautiful," he murmurs before craning up his neck to look at his boyfriend.

"Not as much as you though," Eliott praises, squeezing him.

And as much as Lucas wants to enjoy this moment of calm and peace with him, he can't help but think of what happened the day before. When they were in the kitchen and he started worrying that if some day, Eliott would cheat on him. He wants to push those thoughts into the back of his mind, lock them up in a drawer and throw the key but he can't and if there's one thing the last year tought him was to not let a situation drag on for too long. So he takes a deep breath, gathers all of his courage and takes a leap of faith.

"I'm scared," he admits, his voice barely above a whisper but he can tell Eliott hears him judging by the way he goes tense behind him.

"Of what?" his boyfriend immediately worries, resting his head against Lucas'.

This is it.

"Losing you," he confesses, feeling himself blushing as his eyes focus on a hole in a blanket, too embarrassed to look at Eliott. "I'm scared I'll become like Lucille one day, that you'll grow tired of me and that you'll find someone else to love."

"Lucas," his boyfriend says in a breath, tightening his arms around him. "Lucas, this is never going to happen okay? You could never become like Lucille and I could never, ever grow tired of you. I may have loved Lucille but I never was in love with her the way I'm in love with you. I fell for you the second I bumped into you in the hallway at school and I realized it that night you first played the piano for me. Ever since then, it's only been you and it will always be you, okay? Always!"

The younger boy feel tears welling up in his eyes but he doesn't get to say anything as his boyfriend isn't done yet.

"With Lucille, I was barely surviving, going through one day after another but you, you make me feel alive! You make me want to enjoy life, to truly live. Even during episodes when I'm laying in bed, unable to even get up, you're the reason why I make it through! Because I know you're waiting for me and that brighter days are ahead because you'll be there with me."

The tears are now freely running down Lucas' cheeks and he reaches up to wipe them away. Of course Eliott could make him cry while just using words.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes before sniffing. "I guess I'm not as over my abandonment issues as I thought I was."

But the older boy doesn't answer right away. Instead, he cups Lucas' cheeks and make him look back to him. If his speech wasn't enough for Lucas to understand how much Eliott loves him, the look in his eyes would be.

"Don't ever apologize for this," Eliott tells him, bumping their foreheads together. "We all have our insecurities and if I was the one having doubts right now, I know you would be doing the same although I know poetry is not exactly your strength."

Lucas scoffs in fake annoyance before a smile spread on his lips, Eliott's expression mirroring his own. There's a reason why Lucas isn't an L student atter all.

"But I love you Lucas!" the older boy continues, his fingertips softly stroking his cheeks as if he was made of glass. "I love you so much and I'm willing to spend my life reminding you if you let me."

His face turns serious and Lucas can only stare as Eliott lets go his face and takes off one of his rings, the silver one on his right pinkie before reaching for the younger boy's left hand. He carefully slips the ring on the ring finger and brings the hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Are you-" Lucas tries to ask but he chokes on the word, feeling his emotions bubbling up in his throat.

"Proposing?" Eliott finishes for him, a gentle smile on his lips. "Not yet. Believe me, you'll know when I will truly be proposing but this ring is a promise. A promise I'll be there with you for as long as you want me, a promise that I'm not going anywhere without you. It's also a promise that I might love a girl in a few years but you'll love her just as much because she will call us Daddy and Papa!"

It's suddenly too much for Lucas who chokes on a sob and surges up, crushing his lips onto Eliott's who immediately kisses him right back. Leave it to him to scare him shitless before making him fall even more in love with him into the span of a few seconds.

"I love you too," he whispers after pulling back. "I'm in love with you too! And I want to spend my life with you."

"Good," Eliott agrees on with a tentative smirk, "because I'm not going anywhere."

_ Thursday _

They make it back inside two hours later, their messy hair, wrinkled clothes as well as the hickeys on both of their necks evidences of what went down on that hill under the cover of the blanket. They carefully step inside, not wanting to wake anyone up but they nearly out of their skins when they find Alexia and Arthur sitting at the kitchen table. Somehow, the earlier tension has completely dissapeared in between them and the sad but relieved smiles on their faces as well as their red swollen eyes are enough for Eliott to guess they finally talked.

Alexia motions for them to sit down so they do so, taking the chairs across them on the other side of the table. However, they don't get to say anything as Alexia's eyes grow wide as she points to their intertwined hands. There's no point in playing innocent though and Lucas' lips grow into a smirk as he proudly shows off the ring Eliott gave him. It's slightly too big for him but still tight enough so he doesn't lose it. The older boy makes a mental note to have it resized in a jewelry store when they'll be back in Paris as realization flashes on both Arthur and Alexia's faces.

"Don't tell me you fucking got engaged at the farm of Basile's grandfather!" Arthur scolds them with his usual teasing tone, something Eliott hadn't heard since the New Year party. It almost feels like something clicked back into place.

"Not engaged," he reassures him, chuckling as he squeezes Lucas' hand.

"Promised though," his boyfriend finishes for him with the same proudness than when he had first announced their friends they were dating.

"Still!" Alexia insists as she stands up. "I think congratulations are in order!"

And who are they to refuse? They must be quite a sight like that to hug in the middle of a kitchen at well past midnight but Eliott is too happy to even care about what he might look like. They might not be officially engaged _yet_ but they've already promised to be together forever and that's all he could have asked for.

"I hope you know Mika will probably cry when you'll tell him," Alexia warns them, giggling when they sit back down.

"He'll probably ask to be the one to officy our wedding too" Lucas admits and Eliott sighs happily.

He never expected to love the word "wedding" so much and he feels his smile growing at the mention of it.

"I don't mean to be a downer," Arthur says as his face turns serious, "but there's something important I really need to ask you guys."

Lucas and Eliott share a quick look before turning back to their friend, motioning for him to keep talking. Beside him, Alexia seem to feel his discomfort and lays her hand over his on the kitchen table and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you think I could stay at your place for a few days?" he asks them. "There's things I need to take care of and live in the same apartment than my father through it is not possible."

Eliott nods and he can sees from the corner of his eyes Lucas doing the same. Of course, he can come to their place if he needs. The older boy is slightly worried about what are those things he need to take care of and even though he wasn't planning on asking as it's none of his business, he gets his answer as Arthur continues.

"I need to fill a complaint to the police about my father and I need to tell my mother what really happened," he confesses, looking scared but keeping his head high. "I was already deaf from one ear before the New Year party and the punch I took the night of your housewarming party."

And as he keeps telling them the true story, Eliott can see the weight being lifted off Arthur's chest. Beside him, Alexia remains calm, probably from having heard the story before during the conversation they seem to have had while Lucas and Eliott were outside. Next to him, the older boy feels fury rising within his boyfriend. He's always been protective of his friends and hearing what Patrick Broussard did to his son angers him.

So tomorrow afternoon, when they'll be back in Paris, they'll drop Arthur and Alexia at the police station so he can officially file up a complaint about his father. Eliott has no idea of what might come out of it but he does feel pride knowing Arthur will speak.

***

Everyone seems to be surprised when they find Arthur and Alexia making breakfast together the next morning, speaking and smiling to each other. There's no kisses though. As they've explained Lucas and Eliott, she needs time to forgive him entirely but she's thankful he's been honest with her. Who knows how she would have learned the truth otherwise? So for the moment, they're friends again and if someday, in a year or ten, she wants to give him a second chance, then so be it.

After lunch, they start packing up their things so they can leave but Basile's grandfather asks them to wait for him to be back from the village as he has a very important errand to run there. Although they might have been tricked by Basile into coming, his grandfather has been nothing but gentle to them through the last week so they promise to wait for him although Lucas is curious of what could possibly be so important he can't wait until after they're gone. However, he pushes the thought into the very back of his mind and helps Eliott pack up their things.

Soon enough, everyone is ready and waiting besides the van for Basile's grandfather to come back. They've been standing only for a few minutes when he arrives, his old beat up truck park next to their van. He looks nervous though as he walks up to them, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come with me you two," he asks, motioning to him and Eliott who look at each other in confusion. "I've got a little something for you."

Confused, they nod and follow him as he walks around his truck until they're standing besides the passenger door.

"I know you two really wanted to bring that rabbit home so I got you something to make up for it."

He opens the door and Lucas nearly screams when he sees it. On the passenger seat is sitting a beagle puppy, wagging his tail when he seems them. Beside him, Eliott lets out what could only be described a squeal and he immediately gathers the dog up in his arms who happily starts to lick his face.

"The dog of a friend of mine had a litter a few weeks ago and all of the puppies were adopted besides him," the man explains with a smile. "He's blind from his left eye so he's not exactly what some people are looking for but I thought-"

"He's perfect!" Lucas cuts him off, grinning as he starts petting this little guy who turns his attention from Eliott to him. "Aren't you, puppy? Yeah! You're perfect!"

Basile's grandfather chuckles at the scene they're making and soon enough, the sounds they've made attract their friends who scream and squeal when they see the new member of their little family.

"What do you say of naming him Pollock?" Eliott whispers into his ear as Yann is taking his phone out to take a picture of the three of them.

Lucas nods and pulls him into a kiss, a very excited Pollock in between them. After all, the week hasn't been that bad at all.


End file.
